


Written in blood

by ManOfMedan15



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Dark, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinigami Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfMedan15/pseuds/ManOfMedan15
Summary: After Legoshi, Louis, Haru, and Juno obtain death notes, they decide to use their power to rescue their world from the racism plaguing it.But fate has other plans, Because if there is a Kira, then there is also an L.
Relationships: Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Juno/Louis (BEASTARS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Notebook from nowhere

Legoshi was in class, at his desk next to the window. His teacher was babbling on and on about the Spanish inquisition, he can't say he expected that to be today's lesson, it was usually the ancient Egyptians or imperial japan.

"...now despite their overall goofiness in modern culture, they were a brutal court system. Can someone tell me what they did to heretics?" The teacher said. 

Jack shot up from his desk, "Burning at the stake!"

"Correct, now the-" The teacher was cut off by the bell ringing and everybody got up to leave. "Don't forget the quiz next week!" The teacher yelled.

Legoshi was walking back to his dorm when he heard Jack run-up to him, "Hey Legoshi, Voss is throwing a party tonight, wanna come?"

"I'm really tired Jack, maybe next time," Legoshi responded.

"Aww... Oh, and Louis wanted me to tell you to meet him in the cafeteria after classes end tomorrow."

"Did he say why?" "No, but he sounded urgent and he wouldn't tell me anything. Well, I gotta run, see you around."

(later)

Legoshi had made it back to room 701, which was empty because his roommates had all gone to the party with Jack, he had a long day and was ready to get to bed. He got changed but before he got into bed he noticed a package sitting on the mattress, he examined it and found it was addressed to him.

He had ordered some textbooks to help him study, he opened the box and sure enough, they were inside. He began unloading them into his drawer but as he picked up the last book, he noticed something was still in there. He picked it up, it had the words Death Note written on the cover. He opened it and of course, it was blank, but on the inside cover was a set of rules.

"How's it going?" A deep gravely, British voice said suddenly. Legoshi fell over and turned to where the voice came from, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw what spoke. A large, slender wolf with antlers like a dear, a crooked and slouched stance, and piercing yellow eyes.

"Relax kid, I'm not here to hurt ya... not yet anyway," The thing chuckled.

"W-What the hell are you?" Legoshi asked, panicking.

"I'm what is called a shinigami, or god of death if you prefer, but you can call me Kain."

Legoshi stood back up, "What do you want?"

"To show you how to use that," Kain said pointing at the death note in Legoshi's hand.

"I suggest you read the rules before you use it, but basically if you write the name of someone in that notebook that person dies... so wanna try it out?"

"WHAT?! No, I could kill someone!"

"That's kinda the point," Kain slowly walked over to Legoshi, so he would be standing in front of him.

He lowered the top of his body down while everything below his waist was still.

"Can't ya think o' someone? Someone who won't be missed?" Legoshi sighed and thought for a moment, "The janitor," Legoshi said.

"May I ask why?" Kain asked.

"That old pervert tried to rape a girl last year, he wasn't arrested because the girl was high when it happened."

"Oooh, sound like a bad person," Kain said jokingly as Legoshi grabbed a pen.

Legoshi opened the notebook and wrote down the janitor's name.

"Alright... I'm going to bed," Legoshi said.

"Good... you need the energy to write more names tomorrow."

(The next morning)

Legoshi woke up 30 minutes before class began, so he could eat breakfast and get his stuff together.

He pulled back the blinds that covered his bed and accidentally hit his head on the ceiling of the bunk out of fright, Kain was just standing where he was before.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Legoshi asked while rubbing his head.

"Since you went to sleep," Kain responded.

"Christ," Legoshi muttered, he grabbed two slices of a watermelon out of his bag and began to eat.

"What the hell are you eating?" Kain asked. Legoshi swallowed, "Watermelon."

Kain grabbed the other slice and tossed it into his mouth, "Ah, not bad, reminds me of a friend who always boasted about how great apples from Earth are." "Well, I'm heading to class, but you need to stay here," Legoshi said.

"Relax, since you own the notebook you're the only person that can see or hear me." Legoshi sighed, "Alright, let's go." 

(In-class)

Legoshi was getting everything set up on his desk, he had his notes ready on his desk with a pen. Kain was walking around the classroom to explore his new environment. The school intercom came on and the headmaster began to speak, "We are sad to report that our janitor, Mr. Hagimoni passed away in his sleep last night."

Everyone exchanged gasps and murmurs, Legoshi was shocked, he killed a man only by writing down his name.

"The old man bumped his head and didn't get up in the morning," Kain sang, followed by a maniacal laugh just as deep as his voice. 

(a few hours later)

The cafeteria was empty as a ghost town, Louis was sitting at an empty table waiting for Legoshi, the wolf walked over with his shinigami behind him. He sat down in front of Louis and put his bag on the floor, "You needed me?" He asked.

"Yes, I suspect you are involved in the janitor's death," Louis said. Legoshi was shocked, how did he know about this? "I couldn't have done that, he died in his sleep. Didn't you hear the intercom?" Louis then pulled out a small notebook... with the words Death note on the cover. 

"What a twist," Kain joked.

"I checked this and I don't remember writing his name down."

Legoshi caved and pulled out his Death note from his bag and put it on the table.

"If we are going to trust each other, we need to show each other we can. Put your hand on my death note," Louis said. Legoshi put his hand on Louis Death note, a figure began to manifest beside Louis, a muscular and tall black bear, wearing samurai armor, but his left arm was exposed and had a giant samurai sword sheathed on his back.

"Hello, Legoshi," The bear said. "I am Okan."

Louis put his hand on Legoshi's Death note, Kain manifested to Louis, he was sitting on the table like a gargoyle, "Hey, how are ya?" Kain asked, he stuck out his thin and boney hand to Louis, "I'm Kain."

Louis starred at the Shinigami for a moment, "You got the short end of the stick didn't you Legoshi?"

Kain got into Louis' face, "I'll turn you into venison!" 

"Cut it out!" Legoshi ordered, Kain crawled off the table and stood beside Legoshi.

"But that's not why I wanted to see you... I think there are two others with the death note," Louis said.

"Who?"

"I suspect them to be Haru and Juno."

"What makes you think that?"

"Both of them were assaulted when they went out a few nights ago, just yesterday the thugs all died of heart attacks at the same time."

"So what do we do?"

"We'll meet with them of course."

(6:00 PM)

Haru and Juno had both gotten letters from Louis to stay in the garden and wait for him.

"What do you think he wants us for?" Haru said as she was watering the flowers.

"Maybe a threeway," Juno joked. 

Louis approached with Legoshi at his side, "Good evening," Louis greeted.

"Just cut to the chase Louis, what do you want?" Juno asked

Louis and Legoshi pulled out their death notes, "Do you have notebooks such as these?" Louis asked.

Juno and Haru were in shock, Haru stood up, "We knew we weren't the only ones."

Legoshi walked up with his death note, both Juno and Haru placed their hands on it. Kain manifested in front of the garden bed staring at the flowers, "Why do they care so much about parasites like you?" He said.

He noticed Haru and Juno staring at him, he crawled over and stood up, "I'm kain," He said.

Louis approached with his death note, Juno and Haru placed their hands on it, Okan manifested beside them and bowed his head, "I am Okan, It's nice to meet such alluring young women such as yourselves,"

Haru pulled out her death note, Legoshi and Louis put their hands on it, and a small rattlesnake manifested around Louis' neck, "Aloha, mother fucker," it taunted in a Spanish accent. Louis fell onto his back out of fright, the snake slithered off of him and onto the grass.

The snake increased its size to make it as big as an anaconda, "Relax stag, I'm Oba," the snake said as Okan helped Louis up.

Juno took out her death note, "Okay, my turn," she said. Legoshi and Louis placed their hands on her death note, but when they looked around there was nothing.

"Where is your shinigami?" Legoshi asked.

"Try looking up," a voice said, on top of the garden shed was a skeletal like figure, with a wide mouth turned upward like it was grinning. It had spiked hair and wore a red tie on his forehead like it was a headband, he was wearing a coat, a pair of goggles, and head a messenger bag slung on its back.

The shinigami jumped down from the shed and landed in front of everyone, "My name is Light Yagami, but you will call me Kira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I need to explain a headcanon I have, Shinigami have access to the multiverse.


	2. Before the storm

Legoshi, Louis, Haru, and Juno were at Louis' office in the Horns conglomerate building, so they could figure out what to do with their newfound power. 

"Well, what the fuck do we do now?" Kain said.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Louis responded.

Kain crawled onto the coffee table, "Well, I hear hitmen make a _killing_ these days."

Kira grabbed Kain by the antlers and threw him across the room, Kain lunged back at Kira and a fistfight began. Louis looked at his watch, "It's almost midnight, we should get some sleep. There's a guest bedroom for you and Haru, Legoshi."

Louis opened the door to his bedroom and Okan followed, but not before he grabbed Kain and threw him up towards the ceiling, getting his antlers stuck. Kira grabbed a small laptop so he could figure out what world he found himself in. 

Legoshi went with Haru to the guest bedroom, with Kain still stuck in the ceiling while Oba was slithering around the office. 

(Legoshi POV)

Legoshi and Haru were in bed trying to sleep, "Crazy day huh, Legoshi?" Haru asked.

"The craziest day of my life," Legoshi responded.

Haru scooted closer to Legoshi and kissed him, Haru slowly lowered Legoshi's pants, "I think it's time," she said. 

Her hands led Legoshi to position himself on top of her, he began to unbutton her shirt, exposing her breasts. Legoshi put his snout in between her tits and began to lick her cleavage, he yanked off her panties and grabbed her waist to lift her up slightly above the bed. Legoshi was on his knees on the bed and slowly inserted his throbbing knotted wolf cock inside of her, she moaned as it slowly inched its way inside of her.

"L-legosh..." She struggled to speak from Legoshi's penis inside of her pussy.

Legoshi slowly pulled back and began the thrusting, she hadn't been with a carnivore before, let alone someone who was as big as he was.

"Knock me up, you big bad wolf," Haru teased, his thrusts were getting harder and harder, his cock penetrated past her cervix and she yelped in pain, which turned into moans of pleasure when Legoshi released his jizz inside her and she felt his seed squirm around inside her. Legoshi pulled his cock out of Haru and slumped over onto his back and the two immediately fell asleep.

(Juno POV)

Juno came out of the bathroom, she was walking back to the bedroom when she saw Kira writing down names in his death note.

"How are you holding up?" Juno asked.

Kira slowly turned his head to look at Juno, "Well." 

He turned back around to his Death Note but began to speak, "You remind me of a girl I used to know... her name was Misa, like me she also had a death note, but unlike me, she just wanted to sleep with me, marry me and raise a family. I wanted to create a new world, a world without crime, without war, and without tragedy."

Kira stared into his Death Note, "Anyway, you should probably get back to bed."

"Alright," Juno said, "See you in the morning."

(6:00 AM)

Legoshi woke up from his night with Haru, he got up and went to the guest bathroom to shower, he turned on the water and began scrubbing. He felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off of his shoulders, he lost his virginity to the girl of his dreams. After five minutes he turned the water off and pulled back the shower curtain, only to be greeted by Kain on the other side. 

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!" Legoshi demanded.

"So... how was last night?" Kain taunted.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I may have been stuck in the ceiling all night, but I have ears."

Legoshi shook his fur and grabbed a towel, "Not a word."

(5 minutes later)

Everyone met back in the office, with two holes on the ceiling from where Kain had been trapped. Louis walked in and turned on the TV and a news report came on.

"The herbivore supremacy group known as Herbivore Liberation Army, or HLA had another rally in the town center and murdered a tiger," the reporter said. Louis turned off the TV, "That... is a problem," he said.

"Well yeah... Are we gonna do something?" Legoshi asked,

"There meeting spot is the old shishigumi tower, I'm thinking Kain and Oba can take care of this no problem."

Kain and Oba looked at each other, "HELL YEAH!" They screamed in unison.

(1 week later)

The HLA was holding a meeting in the old Shishigumi tower, they were all gathered on the top floor wearing dark green robes, with hoods obscuring the tops of their faces. One of the HLA leaders, a rhino stood at the front of the room.

"Good evening everyone," he said, "now for to-"

Another member walked in holding a red envelope, "someone left this on the bridge," he said handing the letter to the rhino. The rhino opened the letter and read it out loud.

"You will stain the earth no longer," he read, he scoffed and scrunched up the letter, "Just another empty threat, anyway-" the leader was interrupted by another member suddenly walking over to a hole in the wall.

"Mike? Is everything ok buddy?" The rhino asked.

Mike reached into the hole and yanked out a rusted and pointed pipe out of the wall, he held it in front of him and stabbed himself in the throat, everyone gasped and backed away in shock, another member heeled over from a heart attack, then another, and another.

Pretty soon everyone in the room was dead except for the rhino, he fell against the wall and wondered what the hell happened. He felt something burning on his arm, his left arm was engulfed in flames and they spread to the rest of his body, he fell over dead. 

The four Shinigami were in the room, "Spontaneous combustion, that's a new one," Kain said.

"I like being original," Oba said.

(The next day)

The same news reporter from yesterday was reporting on the deaths of the HLA, "The Shishigumi tower burned down yesterday, when police went to investigate they found the bodies of 51 HLA members burned to death. We have no information on the cause of the fire at this time."

The TV turned off, five people in white hoodies were sitting on couches in a hotel room. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," one man said.

"Be quiet Atlas," Another responded, "I think it is obvious the fire was no accident."

"I think that's clear Osiris, but I say they did the world a favor," a woman said.

"Murder is still murder, Artemis," Osiris responded, "Hades, Texas, what do you think of this?"

"I think whoever set the fire should have ratted the location to the police," Hades responded.

"Well yes, but like I just said, murder is still murder. I say we find whoever did this," Osiris said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Texas asked.

"It's simple, really. We send Takeru to look for clues."

Osiris opened a laptop and typed a few keys, a window opened on the computer. A tiger was on the other side.

"Takeru, I'm assuming you saw the news report?" Osiris asked.

"Yeah," Takeru responded.

"We think there might be more to this than a dropped cigarette, we need you to do some digging." 

"Sure,"

(later)

At the entrance to the tower, or what was left of it anyway were police tape. A black car pulled up, a tiger and a white wolf stepped out and began walking into the sealed off area, when they made it to the tower ruins, a cop noticed them.

"You the two agents?" The cop asked.

"Yeah, I'm Takeru, can you show us what you've recovered?" The tiger asked.

"Yeah, this way."

The cop took them to a police van and handed Takeru a small, scrunched up letter. "That's all we have as far as physical evidence goes," the cop said.

"Thank you, we should probably take this for forensic testing," Takeru responded.

(2 hours later)

Four out of the five people were in the hotel room, Osiris was looking into records of similar murders of HLA members. His phone rang, it was Takeru.

"Hello?"

"Osiris, Artemis and I got some evidence that could help us." 

"And that would be...?"

"There was a letter that survived the fire, a threat was written on it, it has traces of red deer DNA."

"So the killer is a herbivore, that much is certain for now. I think I have a suspect in mind, I will need you and me to head to the Horns Conglamerete building in the morning and interview Louis the red deer. If there's anybody who has a hatred of herbivore supremacy, it's him.

"Got it."

"And just make sure you bring my sister home safe... I don't want a repeat of last time."

Osiris hung up the phone and closed his laptop, "I'm off to bed, Hades, let me know if any more deaths occur."

Osiris walked off to bed.


	3. The interview

Louis was in his office, the others weren't there today, they had gone with Legoshi to see Gosha. He had his computer on incognito mode to keep his history private, he was looking through articles and forums, finding as many names of members of any hate group he could find.

"So... that's what you plan to use it for?" Okan asked.

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?" Louis asked.

"Because I have never seen a death note used like this before, out of all the different civilizations I've seen rise and fall, I'd say I'm glad you and your friends picked up those little books."

There was a knock at the door, Louis got up and answered it.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

The man was a tiger, "Yes, my name is Takeru, I'm with the police working on a case and I need you to answer a couple of questions."

"Yes, come in," Louis responded as he gestured Takeru inside.

"Do you have a place we could talk privately?" Takeru asked.

Louis gestured Takeru to follow him, he led him to a room with two couches facing each other with a table in the middle. Both sat down on either couch, Takeru opened his briefcase to reveal it as a laptop, the screen was static, the black silhouette of a person was also present.

"Hello Louis," the figure said in a voice deepened by a voice changer, "I believe it would be in your best interests if you answer these questions for me."

"Who are you?" Louis asked.

"You may call me Osiris, now let's get on with this. What do you know about the murder of the HLA members and the burning of the shishigumi tower?"

Louis was shocked, but he kept his face still and his body calm, he was good at keeping cool under pressure.

"I don't know anything, the news report said the tower burned down accidentally," Louis claimed.

"I don't think it was an accident, fire doesn't just come out of nowhere. And the fact members of the HLA were killed, I suspect it was someone who has a distinct hatred for racist or supremacist organizations, and if there's anyone who hates them, it's definitely you."

Osiris paused for a moment before speaking again, "Well, we need more time to talk tomorrow, so make room and cancel a few meetings if you have to."

Takeru closed the laptop, picked it up, tipped his hat, and walked out of the door. When he got back to his car, he heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Did you plant the bug?" Osiris asked.

"Yes, but don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"I'm certain the deer is involved in this somehow."

(Meanwhile)

After the man left, Louis waited a few minutes before texting Legoshi.

Legoshi had gone with Haru and Juno to visit Gosha, Legoshi's grandfather. His phone vibrated, Louis was texting him, "I'll be right back," Legoshi said as he walked away.

_Is NOW really a good time?_

_A FUCKING FBI AGENT JUST INTERROGATED ME! THEY KNOW ABOUT THE TOWER!_

_fek_

_listen, were only staying another hour or two_

_just hurry up_

Legoshi put his phone back in his pocket and returned to the living room, Kira had restrained Kain to keep him from searching for more watermelon by tying Oba around his wrists like a rope.

"This is BORING!" Kain yelled.

"Boredom fucked me over too pal, learn to live with it," Kira said as he leaned on the wall. 

"So, how have you been lately, Legoshi?" Gosha asked.

"Well, me and Haru have been going out a lot more," Legoshi explained,

"Good, 'cause I want great-grandkids before I die."

(The next day)

Louis was driving everyone back to the office, he seemed almost scared and angry at the same time. Their shinigami were flying behind the car, except for Kain, who was clinging to the top of the car.

"You ok Louis?" Legoshi asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just a bit worried," Louis responded.

"So... do you think we should tell Jack about this?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for more people to get involved, let alone Jack," Haru protested.

"Hey, all I'm saying is we could always use more people."

Kain poked his head through the open sunroof of the car, "Who's this 'Jack' I keep hearin' about?"

"One of Legoshi's friends," Juno responded.

"One of his friends? Oh, the goldie! Now I remember." 

Kain stood up and sprouted his wings, which looked like the rotting wings of a dead eagle, and took off above the clouds.

"Where the hell is he going?" Legoshi asked.

Kira landed on top of the car and looked down, "It's Kain, It's better if you don't ask. But if I had to guess he's going to the office before you, probably to look for more melon."

Kira took off and continued flying with the other shinigami, Louis pulled his car in front of the office building and got out with the others. They got into an elevator and went up.

They entered the office and saw Takeru waiting for them, He gestured to the meeting room and they entered. They all sat down and noticed Takeru's briefcase on the table which whirred to life with static, the same silhouette was on the screen. 

"Hello again, Louis. And I see you've brought your friends like I asked. I am Osiris."

"It's just like with L," Kira commented.

"Now... as you know 51 HLA members burned to death just two days ago, and there is a 99 percent chance that the fire was set on purpose," Osiris continued.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Juno asked.

"Well, you all have ties to someone who hates herbivore and/or carnivore supremacy. Take Louis for example, he has been outspoken with his views on the matter, and if I'm not mistaken, young lady, your father once punched a man using slurs so hard, he knocked the man's eye out."

Juno fell silent and Osiris continued speaking, "Legoshi, your grandfather once got into a fight with a high-ranking member of the HLA, which resulted in your grandfather gaining two broken fingers, and the member a fractured skull. Haru, before you met Louis, you were sleeping with a fox named Shiro, but when you found out his father was a carnivore supremacist, you cut all ties with him."

"How do you know all of this?" Legoshi asked.

"I have my ways," Osiris responded. "A person's life is like a puzzle, all you have to do is put the pieces together."

"So why do you want us here?" Haru asked.

"So you can help me figure this out, only 1 person in the fire died because of it, one person stabbed themselves, and the others all died from heart attacks at the same time. The chances of that happening are very close to zero," Osiris explained.

"You should probably tell em' what you're tryin' to say," Takeru said.

"I'm getting to that... it seems the killer has the power to cause cardiac arrest in anyone on command."

"Your crazy," Legoshi said.

"Stranger things have happened, I will see you all soon."

Takeru closed his laptop and got up towards the door, "We'll notify you if anything else happens," he said before he walked out.

Right after Takeru left, Kain crawled up the tower and passed through the window.

"Where the hell have you been, Kain?" Legoshi asked.

"I had a talk with an old friend," Kain replied.

"Well... we have school tomorrow, I'll drop you all off at home," Louis offered. 


	4. Threats

Osiris was sitting down on the couch, listening to the recordings of the bug, Artemis entered the room.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"Yes, actually. I heard the wolf ask a question to someone named 'Kain'."

"Couldn't he have just called someone?"

"Perhaps, though he said 'Where have you been' as if someone had just arrived."

Osiris looked over at a tab open on his laptop, it was a police file on Legoshi.

"Artemis, could you have Takeru visit this 'Gohin' person for me?" Osiris asked.

"Yes."

"I'm getting closer... drapsmenn." 

"And Artemis," Osiris said. "Tell Takeru we must make our presence known."

* * *

Legoshi was on his way back to his dorm with Jack. Kain, Oba, Okan, and Kira were hanging out on the roof of the school, doing whatever shinigami do.

"So what'd you do over the week off?" Jack asked.

"Louis just needed some help with stuff," Legoshi explained. 

"What kinda stuff?" 

"Stuff I shouldn't tell you about."

"Oh... well, the dorms here," Jack said as he opened the door.

Legoshi entered and set his bags on the floor next to his bunk, and entered his bed. 

"Already?" Jack asked.

"We had a huge test today, I just wanna get some sleep," Legoshi responded. 

Jack grabbed his bag and closed the blinds to do his homework, Legoshi closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

It was 11:00 pm, Gohin was making tea when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened the door halfway, and saw a tiger in a trench coat and fedora, "Are you Gohin?"

"Yes, who the hell are you?" Gohin demanded.

The tiger pulled out an ID with his name on it, "My name is Takeru Sutoka, I'm with the PSIA. I'm guessing you've heard about the murders of the HLA in the now destroyed shishigumi mansion?"

"Murders? What are you talking about?"

"It will take a while to explain why I'm here, may I come in?"

"Sure, take a seat."

Gohin opened the door and Takeru walked in, "I've got tea in the kettle, you want some?" He offered.

"No."

Takeru took a seat, Gohin sat down across from him with his tea.

"So, mind explaining why a mafia hitman is here to interrogate me at eleven in the fuckin morning?" Gohin said.

Takeru placed his briefcase on the table, opened it, and turned it around. The screen came to life and Osiris spoke, "Hello Gohin, my name is Osiris. I know your wondering why my friend said the deaths of the HLA members was murder, the answer is quite simple... fire doesn't come from nowhere. 

"So why the hell are you here?" Gohin responded.

"Because you have a close bond with one of our prime suspects," A picture of Legoshi appeared on the screen. "Legoshi the grey wolf, you helped him rescue a rabbit by the name of 'Haru', correct?"

"...Yes..."

"Now Legoshi isn't the only one I suspect of being the culprit, I also have an eye on Juno the grey wolf, Haru, and Louis the deer. All four have some sort of hatred of supremacy groups."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Takeru put a piece of paper and handed it to Gohin.

"That is the documentation for your own clinic, you will be able to treat carnivores who have out of control instincts... However, if you do not cooperate, we will kill your wife and son and frame you for the crime, do we have a deal?" Osiris asked.

Gohin looked up from the paper, "As if I had a choice, yeah."

"Herlig, we will keep in contact, and do not tell anyone of this meeting."

Takeru closed the laptop and handed an e-mail address on a small card to Gohin, and left.

Gohin looked up at a picture of his family, he had just one question going through his mind... what did he get himself into?

Takeru was walking back to his car, the black market was empty tonight. 

"HEY, GEEZER!" A voice said behind him.

It was the voice of a red fox, accompanied by a gorilla and a dog, the gorilla had a crowbar, while the dog had a switchblade.

"Hand us the briefcase and no one gets hurt," the fox threatened.

Takeru set the briefcase on the ground and moved his neck left and right to pop it.

The fox charged but Takeru caught his fist, he broke the fox's arm upwards and punched him a few times before he fell.

The gorilla and dog charged at once, the gorilla swung his crowbar but Takeru ducked. The dog tried to go for a stab but Takeru kicked the blade out of his hand and caught it and stabbed the dog in the eye.

The gorilla charged behind, Takeru raised his elbow to knock the wind out of the ape. He jumped up, grabbed the crowbar, and hit one of the ape's legs. He jumped up and over his shoulder and snapped the gorilla's neck.

Takeru walked over, picked his briefcase back up, and continued walking.

(Meanwhile)

The shinigami were sitting on the roof of the school, just sitting around, bored out of their minds.

"So... do you think we should tell 'em?" Kain asked.

"Tell them what?" Oba responded.

"You know, the eye deal."

"I forgot about that, the last time I made that deal was when a samurai picked up the death note," Okan explained.

"I say we tell them the next time they're together," Kira said.

"Yeah, sounds good... haven't had a week this crazy," Kain said.

"You got that right," Kira responded.


	5. The broadcast

Takeru, along with Texas, Hades, Artemis, and Atlas, were escorting Yahya through a hotel and into an elevator. Everyone, except for Yahya and Takeru, was wearing white hoodies with black masks.

"Can one of you explain to me where you're taking me?" Yahya demanded.

"You're gonna help us solve a case, it's as simple as that," Takeru said.

The elevator dinged and the group began walking again, they were in a penthouse entrance.

"Now, I'm only gonna say this once, the person in this penthouse is most likely smarter than you and deadlier than you. And he will show no empathy if he harms you in any way. In other words, the man in this room could slap the devil in the face and laugh," Takeru explained.

Takeru opened the door and they all stepped in, waiting in the room was a white wolf, barefoot, wearing sweatpants, and a red hoodie.

"I am Osiris," The wolf said in a slight Norwegian accent.

"This is him?" Yahya asked, confused.

"In the flesh," Takeru responded.

Osiris reached out his hand and shook Yahya's, "Follow me if you will, I'd like to show you some of my findings."

Osiris led them to a small office room, on one of the walls was a series of photos and documents, interconnected by a web of red yarn.

"Now, I have deduced two things. One, the reapers as I've come to call them, were not there to set the fire. And two, they somehow have the power to cause death of anyone they desire under any circumstance," Osiris explained.

"So why do you need my help? You seem to have this in the bag," Yayha said.

"Well, I know that you have a deep passion for justice, but we need ways of collecting evidence on our suspects," Osiris said as he handed four files to Yahya.

He opened the files and was stunned to see Legoshi was one of the suspects.

"Th- this is Gosha's grandson!" Yahya said, shocked.

"So you know him?" Osiris asked.

"Yes, me and his grandfather wanted to become Beastars, as a team. But I'm the only one who got the title."

"Hm... since your a beastar, can you grant us access to the news network?"

"Yeah, is that all?"

"Yes, we will contact you if we need anything else."

Yahya began walking out of the penthouse and to the elevator with everyone, but Artemis and Osiris stayed behind in the office.

"I've never seen you act this way before," Artemis commented.

"I am simply doing what must be done, sister."

* * *

Legoshi, Haru, Louis, and Juno were in a cafe in the center of the city. Meanwhile, Kain and Kira were fighting on the sidewalk, Oba was just laying in the sun, and Okan was doing tai chi next to him.

"...and then my mom walks in and says, 'This guy again?'" Haru said, making everyone laugh.

Legoshi looked over at Kain and Kira outside, "What do you think they're fighting over?"

"Knowing Kain, he either said a REALLY bad joke, or he insulted Kira somehow," Louis guessed.

"I swear, Okan is the only normal one. Kain and Kira fight over the dumbest reasons, and I don't know what the HELL Oba's doing," Juno responded.

"Let's just be glad I got Kain, and not somebody more annoying," Legoshi joked.

Kain threw Kira through the cafe windows, phasing through them and the other patrons of the cafe. He charged back out and the fight began again.

"How long have those two been at it?" Legoshi asked.

Louis looked down at his watch, "Since... we got here."

Kain charged at Kira with his antlers and stabbed him under the ribs, Kira then took out his bone mace and hit Kain over the head with it.

Suddenly, the TVs in the cafe started making static, but not just those, but the giant screens on the side of the buildings outside as well, Kira and Kain momentarily stopped fighting to look at the screens.

A static image of a circle with five dots in the middle appeared, everyone stopped talking to look up at the screens.

Osiris's distorted voice boomed, "Hello Japan, I am Osiris, and we... are the Circle, and we have hijacked this broadcast to say that someone has gone on a killing spree. Killing the members of any supremacy group they can find, these _reapers_ must be stopped at once. And we will show them the true meaning of _Justice."_

The screens went back to normal, everyone stood shocked or murmured to each other about what just happened. 

"This is bad," Legoshi said.

"No shit, sherlock," Louis responded.

Kain phased his head through the window, "We should probably leave."

"We'll head back to the tower and figure out what to do," Louis said.

The gang got up and left, along with their shinigami. Once they were in the car, they began driving as fast as they could.

"I- it doesn't make any sense, how did they figure out about us?" Legoshi asked.

"Well, at least he doesn't know it was us," Louis reassured.

The circle was in the penthouse again, they had just finished the broadcast.

"Now that Japan knows we exist, it's time for phase two. We need to get information out of our top suspects." Osiris said, "Atlas, we all know you're the man for the job."

Atlas grew a smirk on his face, "It would a pleasure."


	6. Declaration of war

Louis had dropped off Legoshi and Haru at home, he and Juno were in bed.

"I'm nervous," Juno said.

"Why are you nervous?" Louis asked.

Juno turned over, her hand holding up her head.

"I'm scared we might get caught, I know we're trying to fix the world, but..." Juno trailed off.

"Y'know, I've been stressed, stressed that I can't go out as much," Louis said.

Juno climbed on top of Louis's chest and kissed him.

She pulled back his boxers and lowered herself onto his cock.

"AH!" Juno moaned.

Louis grabbed her hips and motioned them up and down onto his penis.

"Does it feel good?" Louis asked with a smug expression.

"...Yes..." Juno could barely answer because of the pleasure causing her to moan.

Louis rolled Juno over so he was on top of her, he began thrusting his hips towards her's.

Louis had her ankles in his grip, keeping her legs. Juno had one of her eyes closed and her maw opened with her tongue sticking out.

Louis suddenly stopped thrusting, releasing his seed into her. After a few more seconds, Louis slumped onto the bed.

"That... was incredible," Louis said.

Juno leaned in to kiss Louis again as he turned the bedside lamp off.

(Meanwhile)

Legoshi was going into town to get medicine for Haru, who had been feeling sick. He told Kain if she stayed with Haru, he would bring back some watermelon.

He heard a noise coming from an alleyway, he realized it was a voice, "...My leg! I think it's broken!"

Legoshi quickly ran down the alleyway to help and saw a man in a hoodie clutching his leg.

"SIR! What happened? Sh-should I call-" Legoshi was cut off by the man quickly standing up and jabbing a needle into his neck.

Legoshi passed out, the man tied Legoshi's hands together and put him into the trunk of a car.

Before the man could turn on the ignition, he got a call.

"Yeah?" The man asked.

"Atlas, did you find him?" Osiris asked.

"Yeah, but technically he found me," Atlas said.

"Good, now get him to the... what do you always call it?"

"The chamber of darkness?"

"Yes, that's it. Just get him there and do whatever to get answers out of him."

Osiris hung up the phone and Atlas started driving.

* * *

It was 9:00 am, Louis and Juno were still asleep from last night.

Kain was flying at the building and phased through the window.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Kain yelled.

Louis and Juno jolted awake, they were pretty annoyed.

"What do you want Kain?" Louis asked.

"Legoshi's gone! I don't know where the FUCK he is but he could be in trouble!"

"What? Why weren't you with him?" Juno said.

"I ain't got time to explain, now get 'ya clothes on and c'mon!"

Kain flew back out the window while Louis and Juno got dressed, they hurried with their shinigami to a Lambo and sped off.

* * *

Legoshi woke up in a dark room, like something out of a horror game.

His neck ached like hell, he couldn't remember much. He could only remember the man calling for help.

He tried to get up but he noticed he was tied to a wooden chair.

"Try not to move around too much, that chair ain't sturdy _amigo,_ " Said a voice.

Out of the darkness, Legoshi could see a man in a white hoodie standing in the corner. The man came closer into the light and pulled up a chair, Legoshi could see the man was a panther and was holding a crowbar.

"Where... the HELL... am I?" Legoshi demanded.

The man chuckled, "You're in _un mundo de dolor_ my friend."

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Atlas," Atlas raised his crowbar, "And this... is Sheila."

Atlas swung his crowbar into the wolf's leg, "AAAHHHH-" Legoshi's scream was cut off by another strike, to the face.

" _Shhhh..._ you'll wake the neighbors," Atlas joked as Legoshi was coughing up blood.

Atlas sat back down, "So... do you wanna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Legoshi demanded after coughing a few more times.

"If you ain't gonna tell me, you'll get another kiss from Sheila, her kisses REALLY jog the memory." 

"FUCK YOU!"

Atlas hit Legoshi in the face again, and again.

* * *

Louis and Juno pulled up outside a warehouse, Louis hastily grabbed his handgun and exited the car with Juno.

The two ran up to a side door, to which Louis promptly kick open.

Keeping his gun aimed, Louis and Juno entered the warehouse, Their footsteps creating echoes that bounced off the walls.

They then heard violent coughing from one of the other rooms, Louis and Juno slowly approached the door and opened it, to find Legoshi, tied to a chair and beaten.

Juno gasped and Louis went to work to free his friend, "What happened to you?" Louis asked as he untied the ropes.

"The fucker kidnapped me and broke my leg," Legoshi responded.

Louis and Juno put one of Legoshi's arms on their shoulders, carrying him out like a wounded soldier. They stopped moving when they heard a pistol cocking behind them.

"Put the _Lobo_ down, _cabrones_ ," Atlas demanded.

Louis pulled out his handgun and aimed it at Atlas, they were now in what seemed like a parody of a Mexican standoff.

"I know you're the ones who did it," Atlas said.

Louis already knew what he was talking about, "We're ridding the world of poison, a poison that has caused countless deaths."

"The only thing you're ridding the world of is people that need to be punished the _right_ way," Atlas said.

"WE ARE... doing it the right way!"

"They need to be put in jail, not burned alive."

"An eye for an eye."

Atlas shot the gun out of Louis's hand, breaking his gun. 

Louis's hand shook and stung, and it felt like it was burning. Atlas ran up to Louis and hit him in the face with his gun, he tried to aim it at Louis's head but he kicked it out of his hand. Louis tried to leg sweep Atlas, but he jumped and swung at Louis.

Louis ducked and uppercuted Atlas, using the momentum of the uppercut, Atlas somersaulted back and hit Louis in the jaw. He grabbed on to Louis's antlers and swung him around, onto the ground.

Atlas grabbed a nearby fire ax and walked towards Louis, he pinned him to the ground under his foot and- _BANG!_

Louis's face became splattered with blood, blood began to expand outwards from Atlas's chest. He drunkenly turned around, _BANG!_ Atlas staggered backward, clutching his shoulder.

 _BANG!_ Atlas's head lurched back as he fell, Louis looked over to see where the shots came from, he saw Legoshi, laying on his stomach, pointing the gun at where Atlas had been standing.

Legoshi tossed the gun away and rolled over onto his back, "Help me up, and let's get the hell outta here."

Louis and Juno helped him back up and carried him to the car.

They put him in the back seat with Kira, "A broken legs nothing, I was shot in the hand... twice," he said.

(One day later)

A car pulled up at the warehouse where Atlas's body was, the Circle all stepped out and walked in, stopping at Atlas's corpse. Artemis gagged and threw up, Takeru was wide-eyed.

"Do you think _they_ could have done this?" Takeru asked.

"Without a doubt, but this isn't a criminal investigation anymore... this is war," Osiris said.


	7. My demons

The Circle was gathered in a conversation pit in the penthouse, looking through files on their laptops. Since they were alone, they had no need to conceal their faces.

"It doesn't make any sense," Texas said.

"Hm? What doesn't?" Osiris asked.

"Why did you have Atlas take the wolf to his interrogation room instead of here?"

"Because I didn't want to take the risk of him giving away our location."

Takeru entered the room, he took off his coat and fedora and put them on a coat rack, he then put a rose next to a picture of Atlas.

"I'm going to bed, wake me in the morning," he said before shutting his bedroom door.

"Atlas dying has gotten to him," Artemis commented.

"People grieve, it's how the mind works. But I don't have time to grieve, I am also saddened about what happened to Atlas, but there's no need contemplating slitting my wrists over it," Osiris explained.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! OUR FRIEND, NO OUR BROTHER IS DEAD! WHY CAN'T WE JUST FIND THE PEOPLE WHO DID THIS?!" Hades yelled.

"Because we need proof that our prime suspects are the Reapers, if we arrested them now then they'd be let go and our identities would be revealed," Osiris said. "You have every right to be upset, but be patient and justice will be delivered."

Hades closed his laptop and went out to the balcony and opened a lighter, he brought it close to his face to inhale the smoke.

"I don't know why he doesn't use cigarettes?" Artemis commented.

"Because he's smart enough to know that they have nicotine," Osiris replied.

"What about vaping?"

"It's not real smoke so I doubt he'll ever try it." 

Osiris's cell phone rang, he picked up the call.

" _Snakk med meg_ ," Osiris said.

"Hey, it's Yahya. I found something you might want to see," Yahya said.

"What is it?"

"It's a news article, you'll have to read it for yourself."

"Very well, use the Email address Takeru gave you and send it to me."

"All right."

Yahya hung up, 10 seconds later, Osiris got an Email notification. He opened the article and read it aloud.

"Leader of the HLA flees Japan after the Reaper killings," Osiris said.

"I found something," Artemis said. Osiris scooted over to next to her to look at her screen.

"Apparently the wolf Atlas captured is a student at Cherryton academy," Artemis said.

"Interesting... have Takeru book a meeting with the headmaster of the academy," Osiris said to Texas.

The husky nodded his head and returned his focus back to his laptop.

* * *

Juno was walking down the street at night, Kira was walking next to her.

"Can I ask you something, Kira?" Juno asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Kira said.

"Did you ever consider that some of the people you killed were innocent?"

"Well... before I became a shinigami, I had grown a god complex when I first touched the Death Note. In my mind, they were all guilty. To me it was justice. I killed anyone who got in my way, the wife of an agent investigating me found out I could kill in ways other than heart attacks, I tricked her to give me her real name... and I sent her off to commit suicide."

"Your definition of justice anyway, there's no one correct answer."

"Hehehehehe... you're just like my father."

Juno looked up at Kira, "What happened to your father?"

"Shot by thugs, he died of his wounds in front of my eyes," Kira explained.

"Sorry I asked, what do you think of the other shinigami?" Juno asked.

"Kain is an asshole, plus the puns he says are war crimes. Oba is... a little odd, but Okan is the only shinigami that exists that I have respect for."

Juno began to gag, she ran to a nearby trash can and threw up.

"You ok?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, just been feeling nauseous lately," Juno replied as she started walking again. She then had a horrifying thought.

"Stay here," she said before running into a pharmacy.

Kira was leaning against the wall, with his hands in his pockets and looking around. From an alley across the street, he saw a man mugging a woman, holding a knife to her throat. Kira let out a sigh and pulled out his death note, he grabbed his pen and wrote _Kazan Yamashiro_ in it.

Kira looked at his watch and sure enough, the man dropped down from a heart attack and the woman ran away.

"And that's plus fifty years for me," Kira joked.

Juno came back out of the pharmacy and motioned Kira to follow her.

"What was that for?" Kira asked.

Juno whispered something to Kira.

"That's a bold assumption, are you sure?" Kira asked, surprised.

Juno nodded her head.

* * *

Louis was in his office with Okan, both looking for names to write down. Louis was looking online, while Okan watched the TV.

"Herbivore supremacist, Matsui Yakamona, was sentenced to five years in prison after burning down the house of a crocodile, with the intention to kill the man," the news anchor reported.

Okan summoned his death note, but it wasn't a notebook, it was an old scroll. He put it on the wall, unsheathed his sword, and cut open his finger, using the blood to write down the man's name.

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" Louis asked.

"Hm?"

"Writing in your death note with your blood?"

"Most shinigami have some sort of custom, something unique to them alone. I write the names of people down with my blood, Oba makes people die in the most painful way possible, Kain toys with his victims before they die, and Kira only kills people that deserve it, you could think of it as karma. And through these signatures, we gain nicknames. Kain became 'The beast shinigami,' Oba became 'The sadist shinigami,' I became 'The oni shinigami,' and Kira became 'The fated shinigami.'" 

"I guess that makes sense."

"I have written more names in this scroll than there are men on earth, but I will always remember the first time I wrote someone's name down."

"...Who was it?"

Okan walked over to Louis, his armor lightly clashing together as he walked. He showed Louis his scroll and a small name manifested onto the paper, _Suleiman I._

"I later found out about the role he played in your kind's history," Okan said. "All that nonsense about a golden heart."

"It sounds like you don't enjoy us all that much," Louis said.

"I do, I have read of Plato's thinking."

"...Who's the deadliest shinigami?"

Okan slammed the tip of his katana on the floor as if he knew Louis would ask this question.

"...Xol, but most of us call him _The ancestral shinigami,_ he targets families, killing them off over the years one by one. When there is no one left in the family, he moves to another. He's passed down through generations, almost like he's genetic."

* * *

Takeru pulled up at the front of Cherryton academy and got out of his car, carrying his briefcase, and stepped through the doors.

He was on his way to the headmaster's office, he spotted Legoshi, who had a cast on his leg and crutches under his arms.

The two passed each other and glanced at one another, time almost seemed to stop.

 _I will kill you for what you did to Atlas, one day you'll know the true meaning of pain,_ Takeru thought.

 _Why is the agent here? Is he investigating other students now?_ Legoshi wondered.

Takeru entered the headmaster's office and shut the door.

Headmaster Gon looked up from his paper, "Ah, you must be agent Takeru," Gon greeted as he reached out a hand.

Takeru only stood there, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the briefcase.

Gon lowered his hand, "Right, now what did you need me for?"

Takeru sat down, opened the briefcase, and turned it around. The screen came to life with Osiris's silhouette.

"Hello, headmaster Gon, I am Osiris."

Gon's mouth was agape, he couldn't believe this. 

"Now before I continue," Osiris said, "I'm going to prove to you this is not a prank." A picture of his son appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" Gon asked, frightened.

The picture of his son disappeared, "We want the student files of Legoshi, Haru, Louis, and Juno."

"No, THAT'S PRIVATE INFORMATION! IF I GIVE YOU THAT I COULD-"

The picture of his son appeared again, then a picture of his son's wedding, and then him holding HIS newborn son.

Gon let his head down, he opened a drawer and pulled out a small USB, "Here, everything you need is in here," he said, handing the USB to Takeru.

"We will keep in touch," Osiris said before the screen went black.

Takeru picked the briefcase back up and exited the office.


	8. Me and the boys

Jack woke up to the loud ringing of his phone.

"Yeah?" He asked, still groggy from the fact he just woke up.

"Hey Jack, um, can you meet us at Louis' office? There's something we need to show you," Legoshi said.

"Yeah, I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Alright, see ya, buddy," Legoshi said before hanging up. He turned over to the others.

"You guys sure this is a good idea?" Legoshi asked, concerned. 

"Yes," Louis responded.

* * *

Louis opened the door to his office.

"Jack, come on in," He said.

Jack entered and looked around, "This is a lot nicer then I was expecting, so what exactly did you all want to show me?"

Legoshi gestured his hand over to the coffee table, where four black notebooks were laying. Jack picked one up and read the cover.

"Death Note? Is this for a club you have or..."

Jack noticed something manifest in the corner of his eye, he looked over and dropped the notebook in shock. He saw Kira, who was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Jack yelled panicking.

Kira looked over at Jack, "You talkin' to me?"

Jack fell over and Louis helped him up.

"Jack, calm down. We're going to explain everything." Louis reassured.

Kira walked up to Jack, not bothering to walk around the furniture. Kira extended his hand forward.

"I'm Kira," he said.

Jack shook his hand.

"Do me a favor and touch the other notebooks over there," Kira said, gesturing to the Death Notes. "Ya' don't have to pick em' up. Just tap them or somethin'."

Jack walked over and brushed his hand on the notebook covers. He saw Okan meditating in the corner, and Oba hanging from the chandelier. 

Kain walked into the room through a wall as he ate a slice of watermelon, stopped, and snapped his head toward Jack.

"Jack? Is it?" He said.

"You're gonna wanna sit down, this is gonna be a long story," Kira said.

* * *

Takeru was standing at the foot of Atlas's grave, he placed a rose on the tombstone and thought back to when he was still alive.

"I thought you'd be at the penthouse by now," a voice said.

Takeru slowly turned his head slowly, to see Artemis walking up next to him.

"Hello, Anna," Takeru said.

"How you been?" Artemis asked.

"As well as you can be when one of your friends is dead."

Takeru's phone rang, "Talk to me."

"Takeru, I need you to meet with another man," Osiris said.

"Alright, who is it?"

"This one is a bit interesting, he is a 54-year-old Komodo dragon by the name of 'Gosha'. Not only that, but Yahya mentioned he was the wolf's grandfather."

"So his killers a hybrid, interesting."

"But because he shares blood with Legoshi, it will be harder to persuade him. The meeting is in two days, I'll send you the address later."

Takeru hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll make sure the people who did this pay," Takeru said, angrily.

Artemis embraced the old tiger.

"Thanks... I needed that," Takeru said as he began to cry.

* * *

"So I just write someone's name down in this and they die?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but there are rules, you need to picture the person's face when writing their name down, so people sharing the same name won't be affected," Kira responded.

"Louis, could I talk with you privately for a second?" Juno asked.

Before Louis could answer, Juno grabbed his tie and led him to their bedroom, and shut the door behind them.

"Jack, we also need to ask you for a favor," Legoshi said. "The Circle already suspects us of being The Reapers, we need you to copy down the names of any carnivore or herbivore supremacist you can find online."

"Yes."

* * *

Legoshi woke up to himself looking up at a grey sky, he sat up and looked around, it just looked like a grey wasteland, he also noticed his leg wasn't broken. He looked behind himself and saw an office table with two chairs on either side.

In one of the chairs was a shinigami horse, wearing a black tuxedo and tie, with a red dress shirt. Around his right eye, or lack thereof was nothing but bone.

"Come have a seat Legoshi," the shinigami said, his deep voice echoing throughout the valley.

Legoshi walked over and sat down.

"Who... are you?" Legoshi asked

"...Xol..." the shinigami bellowed. "I've been wanting to show you something... interesting."

The shinigami put his death note on the desk and passed it to Legoshi.

"Open... it," Xol commanded.

Legoshi opened the notebook... his heart sank. Inside were the names of every one of his family members that died, including his mother, some as far back as feudal Japan. Xol pointed to a spot at the very top of the page.

"Hanzo Okami... was a samurai, training under a sparrow. Sparrow died... childless, I passed to Hanzo... when his time came... I wrote his name down. When his daughter's time came... I wrote down her's. ...Pattern still continues... today," Xol explained.

"So... what are you saying?" Legoshi asked, panicked.

"Live your life to the fullest, because when your time comes, your name... will be in here," Xol said, gesturing to the notebook.

A snake skeleton emerged from Xol's eye socket, staring intently at Legoshi.

"Memento mori," Xol said.

The snake lunged at Legoshi's face, he woke in a cold sweat. He was in his bed, his leg was back in a cast. It was just a nightmare, until he noticed that among the names on the cast was the name "Xol," and noticed a small pen on his nightstand.


	9. Building an army

Gosha was making himself some tea before he went to bed, while the kettle boiled he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could be here at 9:00 in the afternoon?" He muttered. Gosha opened the door, Takeru was on the porch.

"Are you Gosha?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" Gosha asked.

"I sure hope so, I am Takeru Sutoka. I'm an agent of the PSIA working on the Reapers case. May I come in?"

"Yes, please do," Gosha said as he let him in. "Please, have a seat."

Takeru sat down as Gosha brought the tea tray to the table.

"I know you have questions for me, so ask away," Gosha said.

"I don't have any questions for you, but my partner does," Takeru said as he opened the briefcase and rotated it towards Gosha.

"Hello, Gosha. I have some questions regarding your grandson," Osiris said.

Gosha was shocked, was this guy part of The Circle? 

"We believe that Legoshi is one of the Reapers," Osiris said.

"Even if he is, what do you want me to do?" Gosha asked, offended.

"The way I see it you have two options, help us with our investigation and lead to his arrest, or refuse and we will simply kill you both."

Gosha began to fill his mouth with poison.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, as an agent of the PSIA, Takeru is able to shoot anyone in self-defense," Osiris said.

Takeru stood up and picked up the briefcase and tossed Gosha a small piece of paper, "You have two days to decide."

* * *

Artemis was in her room at the penthouse, she liked to play the guitar in her free time.

"...Mr. know-it-all, had his reign and his fall, at least that's what his brain is tellin' all," she sang softly.

Texas entered the room, he was wearing jeans and a black tank-top, which was his casual attire. He carried a mug in each hand, "Hey, Anna, I brought you some tea."

"Thanks," she said before taking a sip, Texas sat next to her on the bed.

"Don't tell him I said this, but I think Osiris is... not right in the old noggin," Texas said.

"Just because my brother's a sociopath doesn't make him crazy."

"Well, he has been doing nothing but blackmailing and threatening people for the past 3 weeks now."

"Because it works, remember the otter who got mauled to death in New York?"

"Didn't Atlas get so drunk during the investigation, he tried to tell us he had evidence on Hades?"

The two chuckled, then stopped. They could still hear the stupid jokes he'd always tell.

_What do you call a rhino in heat? HORNY!_

_My Ex still misses me, but her aim is getting better!_

Artemis was then hugged by Texas, during the embrace she felt a slight pressing on her stomach.

"Is that gun or are you just happy to see me?"

"Oh... I'm _more_ than happy, to see you."

The two began to kiss, it was as if nothing existed except them. Texas parted his mouth from hers and began to lick her neck as she laid down. He began to work his way down and stopped at her waist. 

Texas looked into Artemis's blushing eyes and licked his lips, "Now... it's time for the main course."

Texas un-buckled Artemis's belt, and put his fingers behind her waistband. He began to pull her pants down and dropped them onto the floor, he held her legs apart and began to lick the entrance inside her.

"Quit teasing... and dig in," Artemis begged, breathing heavily from the pleasure.

Texas inserted his tongue into her vagina like a worm into an apple, he pulled it back and forth, rubbing against the walls.

Artemis closed her eyes and pretended Texas was a savage wolf ravaging her body, she always had fantasies of being overpowered and used.

She felt the licking suddenly stop and felt Texas's hands around her neck, Texas began to prod her clit with his cock, he leaned in close to her ear.

"Now... it's time for dessert," he said seductively.

He inserted his cock, causing Artemis to let out a mix between a soft moan and a howl. He began moving his hips back and forth, holding Artemis down with his hands.

"You like it when I force myself into you?" Texas asked seductively.

Artemis didn't answer, she was still just focusing on the pleasure.

Almost annoyed, Texas began to speed up, causing Artemis to moan louder and her tail to wag violently. 

"KNOCK ME UP!" Artemis moaned.

"I'm was going to anyway," Texas said.

He sped up a bit more and finally knotted with one hard thrust and began cumming in her.

Artemis stared into space with her tongue out, seemingly unresponsive. Texas pulled his penis out of her and flopped down onto the bed.

"You're lucky... I'm on the pill," she said, "If I wasn't... I'd definitely be having your puppies."

The two exchanged one last long kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

Juno and Louis had invited everyone over for dinner that night, where she would make her announcement. Kira was sitting on the couch with his Death Note open, watching the news.

"Everyone, I'd like to tell you all something," Juno said, "...I'm PREGNANT!"

"YAY!" Haru yelled as she pounced on Juno, giving her a hug.

"Congrats!" Jack said.

"If you want more good news, take a look at the TV," Kira commented.

"...not everyone is supporting the PSIA investigation though, listen to what this Reaper supporter had to say," The news anchor said.

A slightly overweight black bear, in a flannel shirt, trucker hat, and had teeth akin to a hillbilly. The tag below him said _Cleetus Maxwell_ on it.

"I came to Japan to escape the racism in America, but I keep finding more of it here! If you ask me, The Reapers are doing EVERYONE a favor! REAPERS FOR LIFE, BOOMBYA! REAPERS FOR LIFE, BOOMBYA!" The man chanted in a redneck like voice.

"So we have people that support us?" Legoshi questioned.

"Well, let's hope they're all not like THAT guy," Louis said.

"Well, Juno," Jack said, "Have you two decided on any _names?_ "

There was silence for a good two seconds, when everyone heard soft giggling. They all looked at the corner, it was Okan. His giggling slowly turned into loud bellowing laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kain... take _that_ as an example of a good pun," Okan said.

Kain looked up from eating a watermelon, "What's that s'posed to mean?"

Everyone began laughing like a family together on thanksgiving.


	10. Pre-apocalypse

Texas woke up in the morning with Artemis's bed, he'd slept with her the night before. He put his clothes back on and exited the room quietly, looking at her as he shut the door.

"How was she?" Osiris asked, startling Texas.

"How did you know?" Texas asked.

"Well, you're coming out of her room at 6 o'clock in the morning, not to mention I heard her moaning while planning. You're lucky Hades and Takeru are heavy sleepers."

"Planning? For what?"

"Wake the others and I'll tell you." 

* * *

Legoshi, Louis, Haru, and Juno were out at the market, shopping for baby supplies. The place was already busy since it was already December.

"Why do we have to go now? It's not due 'till September," Legoshi complained.

"HEY! It doesn't hurt people to be prepared," Haru responded.

"I still don't see why we have to go the day AFTER she tells you all," Louis said.

"Well, since it's December everything's at a discount," Juno replied.

Legoshi looked off to his left, he saw someone putting up a sign for a new clinic. And the one installing it was a very familiar-looking panda.

"Gohin?" Legoshi said, curiously as he walked toward the panda, and the others followed.

Gohin heard his name being called, he looked back and saw Legoshi. 

"Legoshi?" He said stunned.

He jumped down from the ladder he was on and the two did the epic handshake.

"How you been?" Legoshi asked.

"Pretty well, what happened?" Gohin said, looking down at Legoshi's leg.

"Oh, car accident," He responded.

"Yikes... so what brings you to the market anyway?"

Juno rubbed her belly, already giving Gohin enough info.

"Ah, well congratulations. I also see Haru hasn't been eaten yet," Gohin joked, Haru giggled.

"Gohin, where did you get the money for this?" Louis asked.

"Underground fighting rings," He answered.

"Makes sense, well we should get going. See ya," Legoshi said.

The four walked away, and Gohin returned to his sign.

* * *

An old wolf was sitting on a park bench, he had a long day at the police station.

"...Chief Kubo Mizuchi?" A voice said behind him.

The chief spun around, startled. Behind him was a white wolf in a red hoodie and black sweatpants, with two different colored eyes, he couldn't have been older than 21.

"Your daughter is Juno Mizuchi... is that correct?" The man said.

"Y-yes," Kubo said, nervously.

The kid sat down next to Kubo, "Now since you are the police chief of this beautiful city, you have my undying respect. But before we continue further with our conversation I must ask you something."

"Go ahead," Kubo said.

"I'm Osiris, and the other members of The Circle would like the police to aid us in our investigation."

"Oh, really?"

"I am being truthful, we even have a list of suspects. And I think you will find my deductive abilities to be quite impressive."

"Listen, kid, I appreciate your want to help, but I doubt your a better detective than the guys at the station."

"...I can prove your daughter's pregnant,"

"WHAT!?"

Osiris pulled out his smartphone, it was displaying security footage of the market. "This is security footage from earlier today, using different camera angles to look inside her purse, I found there are no tampons in the bag. Furthermore, her breast size has increased by around 2% and seems to be using the bathroom quite often. And I didn't even mention the fact that they're shopping for baby supplies, I guess I could've started with that fact, but then you'd think I'm just some creep spying on your daughter."

"N- NO! THIS IS JUST A COINCIDENCE! SHE"S PROBABLY JUST SHOPPING FOR A FRIEND!" Kubo yelled in denial.

"Denial is the first stage of grief."

"NO- I'M NOT IN DENIAL! YOU'RE JUST A-" his phone began to ring, it was Juno.

"Go ahead... answer it," Osiris urged.

Kubo answered the call, "Hello?"

"DADDY! I have BIG news!" Juno said.

"W-wow, what is it?"

"I'm gonna have a BABY!"

Kubo was shocked, who WAS this guy? 

"T- that's great honey," Kubo said, trying to stay cool. "L- listen, I'm very busy right now, but you can tell me all about it when I get home tonight."

"Okay, love you, dad," Juno said.

"Love you too, sweetie," Kubo said before hanging up, he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Why... are you spying... on my daughter?" Kubo demanded.

"I suspect your daughter is one of the reapers," Osiris said. "Well, there's only a 10% chance, I don't have a lot of evidence concerning her involvement."

Osiris stood up, "This time tomorrow, look out for a tiger in a trench coat and fedora, say to him 'The world tree grows again' and he will take you to The Circle's HQ. And you tell anyone of you meeting me, I'll kill Juno and the life growing inside her."

Osiris walked away, Kubo couldn't believe what just happened.


	11. He makes hawking look like a fool

Kubo walked out of the station, waiting to meet with his escort Osiris had arranged for him. He saw the tiger and walked up to him.

"The world tree grows again," the chief said.

The tiger looked at him and led him to a car, Kubo got in the back.

They went through the hotel lobby, passing drunk guests and seductively dressed waitresses. 

Takeru led Kubo to an elevator, but only the chief stepped inside.

"This elevator will take you up to the penthouse, if anyone asks on your way out just say you're a cop, you'll have the badge to prove it," He said. The elevator doors closed and it started going up.

* * *

Kubo sat down in the conversation pit.

"Glad you could make it Chief Mizuchi," Osiris greeted, "If you don't mind me asking, what's in the file?"

"Oh, yeah, A sheep got mauled to death in an alleyway near a shoestore, barely any leads," Kubo explained.

Osiris picked up and opened the file, inside were crime scene photos and a police report with more details on the event.

"Why don't you make yourself some tea? I guarantee that I'll have a lead by the time you sit back down," Osiris said, confidently.

Kubo scoffed and went to the kitchen, he began making some coffee for himself.

A female white wolf entered the kitchen, already holding a cup of coffee.

"You must be the Chief," she said.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Kubo asked.

"Artemis, that strange creature over there is my brother, Osiris."

They both glanced over at Osiris, he was staring closely at the file, his eyes darting all around, back and forth between the photos and the report.

"Is he even for real?" Kubo asked.

"As real as it gets, when The Circle first met, a psychologist said he estimated his IQ to be around 307," Artemis replied.

Kubo grabbed his coffee and sat back down across from Osiris. 

"So... did you figure it out?" Kubo asked as he took a sip.

Osiris looked up from the file, "Yes actually, I don't think the culprit was in a savage state during the attack. Generally, when stuff like this happens, almost nothing is left, but as you can see the body is still there, which proves the body wasn't consumed. And the victim seems to have been scratched quite a lot, I compared the sizes of different scratches to this one, and I can see the culprit was a jaguar. And the vagina is slightly swollen, meaning the victim was raped either before or after her death," Osiris said, he closed the file and pushed it towards Kubo.

"T- thank you," Kubo said.

The elevator dinged and opened, two men stepped out with beer boxes, "WE GOT THE BEERS!" The two men said together. One man was a husky, fairly muscular, and wearing a T-shirt. The other was a Jackel, he was wearing a hoodie and a face mask that covered his lower face and neck. The two sat down in the conversation pit across from each other.

"Chief Mizuchi, I'd like you to meet my associates," Osiris said.

"This is Hades," he said, gesturing to the Jackel.

"Guten Tag," the Lion said in a german accent.

"And this is Texas."

"Sup?" the husky said in an American accent.

"Texas also happens to be the one fucking my sister," Osiris joked.

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!?" Texas yelled.

Osiris looked over at Hades, _"_ _Jeg tror hunden er sint"._ The two laughed.

"I should probably get going," Kubo said as he got up.

"Very well, if you need any help with investigations, do not hesitate to ask," Osiris said.

* * *

Takeru, Osiris, Texas, and Artemis were in the penthouse gym, Takeru was teaching them new fighting techniques. Takeru was shirtless, wearing sweatpants, and had bandages on his hands to protect his knuckles, Texas was wearing the same thing, Artemis was also wearing the same thing but she had a sports bra on. Osiris was in the corner, munching on a banana.

"KOGEKI!" Takeru yelled at Texas.

Texas ran in for a punch at an abnormal speed, Takeru ducked, swept his leg, and held him down with his foot. Takeru removed his foot and helped Texas up.

"Your feet stink, old man," Texas said.

"So do your punches," Takeru replied.

The two got back into positions at opposite ends of the room.

"KOGEKI!" Takeru yelled.

Texas charged and landed two punches on Takeru before being roundhouse kicked out of existence, Artemis charged up behind Takeru, and she jumped, Takeru quickly got on his hands and kicked Artemis upward.

Takeru heard knuckles cracking behind him, it was Osiris, he had also taken off his shirt, revealing a tattoo of Odin on his chest. Osiris threw the peel from his banana and it landed hard on Takeru's face, he charged up and dropkicked Takeru in the stomach.

"You can't protect yourself from what you don't expect," Osiris said, smugly. 

"When did you teach us THAT?" Texas said.

"Just now."


End file.
